User talk:HiBy25
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Truth About Bucky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 12:17, 30 July 2009 Season 9 Sure, if you want. Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello! are you new here?? ~Disneygirl Oh just wondering..haven't seen your user before..wow you have lots of idea's don't you? Episode Thingy-Mabober Okay,so Phineas and Ferb find this giant squid,and they have to fight it. It hits Phineas away and takes Ferb. Phineas broke his leg so he has to limp to the water and then swim with one leg.When he makes it to the sea cavern,he looks inside and sees that the squid is hanging Ferb upside down.So Phineas swims in and grabs Ferb and they swim away.Then Ferb finds a gun and shoots the squid and it dies. Crap,that was way to violent to be an episode!--HiBy25 11:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I Got the Magic in Me! September 18, 2010 11:28 hello hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 25 HiBy25 13:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi--HiBy25 13:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) (:( You do realize you just copied my idea, I made the first "Last Day of Summer".-Phinfan sorry no, problem all I wanted was an apology-Phinfan Movie Sure!But i can't make the infoboxes,but i can add more! I KNOW! THANKS!!! and Q&A? cool!!! maybe I will!! ~Disneygirl I wanna try cool stuff! � ฿ℳ§¥₩°¾↔←→‡↑↓¿¡ So cool!--HiBy25 12:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Aw..well, have fun! ive been to Disney like four times! I love it! bye! ~Disneygirl im on! i made it!! brb--HiBy25 22:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Swear Who was cursing? Phin68 Fall Time! 23:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I actually can't find out, but I think it was taken care of. I'm pretty sure RRabbit42 blocked him.--HiBy25 23:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Quiz trophy Yeah, sounds good.--HiBy25 13:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Q&A Goldfish Style! Hey can you ask a Question? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Your new story with a lot of other people In my opinion, Disney's pretty much a "The Bettys" style (you know, shreds or throws away fan mail and ideas) so, well, just do it on the wiki and when it's done, someone can try to contact Disney to se Fanon and we should redecorate our home page for anticipation, It has not been edited and updated.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 03:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) By the way, you should have checked The Truth About Bucky page again.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 03:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Future stuff I saw that future thing on User:PerryPerry's talk page! The thing is there are 2 future storys here! Here they are! Phineas and Ferb in the future and Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning! So there's no point of making another one! The Phineas and Ferb in the future one is mine! The New- well you know who did that one! I hoped that.....helped? Emylee Lova! The girl who doesn't know what she's talking about half the time! Fireside Boys Patch #1 Got it! -Don't you think that we are building a little bit too tall skyscraper? 13:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Same with me, but the url is here: http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.html--~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 14:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Why were you shocked that I used to be her? Yumi Yoshimura '''Purple, purple, more purple... 01:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes!HiBy25 14:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I Like Tildes! Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Thnx! Thank you for adding yourself to Happy Birthday Phineas and Ferb! :D ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR 20 BUCKS! :) Huh? How do I find your ranking? Issue 9 Welcome back! Hey! I have'nt seen you for a while! And BTW I love your comment or something that you wrote about the yankees! THEY ROCK! My dad loves the Yankees too! :D~Hyper RE: Times Sure, you can write an article. Just let one of us know what you want to write about, and if we approve it, e-mail your article to me at notanalien24@hotmail.com and we'll put it in. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ACTUALLY, it's pffanon@wikia.com , our own email addy. Your submitted article will be visible in the "Guest Columns" column. But hurry up, due date is in 3 days! '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 Re:Irish Great-Aunt Thing My last name wouldve been Flynn if my grandma and my mum never got married. ^_~ GO IRELAND! Hi-5! xD —[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]~*•Quick, floor! Make me a sammich!•*~ Category:HiBy25's articles Issue 11 Shake It Up! Yeah! I say it! I can't beleive how big that meatball was!!! AHHH! XD I love that show!~Hyper A Million and a Half Things (Whoa!) 1. What's your icon? 2. Is it a platypus? 3. Have you really been around since the Wiki started? 4. If not, what was the date you joined? 5. Who's Joe? 6. Jane! Stop this crazy thing! 7. What does your username mean, if anything? 8-999,999. (Random-ness!) 1,000,000. Why is this so long? 1,000,000.5. What is the matter with... Told you it was a million and a half. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 23:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 If Ya Wanna Fix Up Ya Page, Read Dis. Like ma accent spellin'? Anyway, ya usa page is a mess. No affense. Alsa, ya want me da stop doin' da accent spellin'? *''snap!* Okay! Anyway, can I fix it up? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 21:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Can't fix your page. My new computer freezes up every five seconds when editing your page. I don't know what's wrong. It only ever happens on Dill's talk (editing the whole thing). But I'll make a prodotype. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 23:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Miz Oh! Ok! I was wondering why is some random IP talking to me? :P Anyways yeah, she named after ZIM! How yah doin'? Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 00:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind can u plz join my tournament Id really appreciate it- TDR97 Plz tell me which team you choose- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 22:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Plz send ur answers and team choice thx =) - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone for good'' 22:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hya Hi Hiby! I don't know you (at all, really) But, can you please answer on the amzing legs race blog? I am a robotic cow! (talk) 00:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Permission for making this page's 2nd episode Please? 07:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC)